


Lust, Love, Confessions, & A Really Really Pink Barbie Car

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Emerald City Bar | Joe's Bar (Grey's Anatomy), F/F, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey is about to start drunk driving in a toy car, and Addison Montgomery saves her.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	1. Are you an irresponsible boyfriend?

_Author's Note:_

_Drunk driving is serious and is not a joke. Do not drink and drive. And maybe this fanfiction crosses a line about joking about that. I apologize. Sincerely..._

This story is inspired by a video on Ellen Pompeo's Twitter.

Seriously, it actually doesn't really make sense unless you see this adorable video.

Find it here: <https://twitter.com/EllenPompeo/status/1277423202453475328?s=20>

_Prompt by becs on Twitter_ _ **,**_ _becsxfearless : "ive been drunk before but ive never been ellen pompeo in a barbie van drunk. EllenPompeo_ "

While the video was shared in real life, this story is a work purely of fanfiction.

And it involves Meredith Grey and also Addison Montgomery

This is set sometime in Canon while Addison is still married to Derek, but Derek is still high-key flirting with Meredith so people think she's his girlfriend or something. _._

Whenever that is, probably sometime in Season 2.

And the bar is Joe's Bar. Obviously.

Go Emerald City Bar!

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Lust, Love, Confessions, & A Really Really Pink Barbie Car**

* * *

_Meredith Grey is about to start drunk driving in a toy car, and Addison Montgomery saves her._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Are you an irresponsible boyfriend?**

* * *

_Derek Cristopher Shepherd gets a phone call at around 9:00 PM on a Monday, and he's about to go remove someone's hematoma._

"Hello, is this Derek Shepherd?" A familiar voice calls him. He's never received a call from Joe from the Emerald City Bar before, but he'd recognize the sound in an instant.

"Yes, what's up?" Derek asks in confusion.

"Your girlfriend is about to start drunk driving. Are you an irresponsible boyfriend? You might need to get over here…" Offers Joe.

He's laughing though, Joe is laughing hysterically and Derek can't quite place why he's laughing about something as dangerous as drunk driving.

Seriously, the person who's about to be operating on got injured while someone else was drunk driving!

"It's okay, it's not a real car," Joe confesses.

"What?!" Says Derek, even more confused.

"It's one of those really really pink Barbie cars, the ones they give to kids. It's a new thing we have at the bar as a novelty gag in the parking lot. Most people just laugh when they see it but Meredith got really drunk and now she's trying to drive it, and I just thought you might want to know, and all her intern friends are already gone so she's all alone and you might want to get here," offers Joe.

"Why?" Says Derek.

"Trust me. You want to see this It's hilarious," offers Joe.

"I can't, I have to help this hematoma patient. I can send my wife over, though, is that okay?" Derek offers.

"Wait, I thought Meredith is your girlfriend?" Says Joe.

"Addison is still my wife?" Derek counters.

"Wait then Meredith is- what?" Says Joe in alarm.

"Look, I'll send Addison over to help Meredith home safe. It's the best I can do. I have to go help my hematoma patient. The patient that was _actually_ hurt by a drunk driver," says Derek.

"Sure, and also wait, so is Meredith still your girlfriend if Addison is your wife-" Joe tries to ask Derek.

But Derek already hung up the phone on him to tell Addison to go help Meredith home.

"Addison, can you go pick up Meredith Grey at the bar?" Derek asks his wife, obliviously.

"What?!" Says Addison, incredibly confused and also slightly amused.

"She's at Joe's. Meredith is at Joe's and she's in a toy car and can you please go pick her up for me?" Says Derek.

"Is that a euphemism for a threesome, Derek? Because when I said that I was actually joking," Addison squeaks out at her husband.

"No, I mean, look I have this hematoma to operate on and Joe called me but I told him I'd send you so can you please get my girlfriend home safely?" Says Derek.

"At least you're finally admitting to me that you have her as your girlfriend on the side," Addison rolls her eyes at her husband.

"Oops," says Derek sheepishly, and also shamelessly, which makes Addison roll her eyes at him.

"Yeah. Oops. You owe me big time. And I'll go pick up Meredith at the bar. But I'm doing this for HER and not YOU to be perfectly clear, Derek," says Addison.

"Thank you honey," says Derek.

"Don't you dare call me honey. We're not done talking about this!" Addison shouts at her soon-to-be-ex-husband.

"I'll see you after?" Asks Derek.

But Addison is already gone, so Derek just grumbles and starts scrubbing into the O.R.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Okay, so I didn't make good in this story on showing Derek in a positive light. Oops. Apologies. But if you want something good about Derek, check out FireWorkScrubCap's "Remove My Pain," about Mark & Derek. It's breathtaking. And it deserves a shout-out.

Let me know what you think of this premise, and hope you enjoy the video!

Hope to have more of this shenanigans soon, featuring a very drunk Meredith Grey, a pink barbie car, and a very confused Addison Montgomery. Plus Joe. Because Joe is awesome!

Ps. Yes, I'm still working on an update to "Lost & Found," and "Bubble," and everything else that I've left unfinished… Oops… LOL!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. Fluids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey is about to start drunk driving in a toy car, and Addison Montgomery saves her.

_Author's Note:_

Enjoy! Thanks for those who left comments so far!

Also, if you read this story on Archive Of Our Own, there are some sweet comments on Chapter 1, with a funny one from LordOfLezzies and a mini-fanfic-rendition of this by LarisUSB which I highly recommend reading as supplementary material!

Enjoy this, prompt: Meredith is wasted, and Addison is a good person.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Lust, Love, Confessions, & A Really Really Pink Barbie Car**

* * *

_Meredith Grey is about to start drunk driving in a toy car, and Addison Montgomery saves her._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fluids**

* * *

_Meredith is wasted, and Addison is a good person_

* * *

_Derek Cristopher Shepherd doesn't know that he's probably seriously going to regret sending his current wife, Addison Forbes Montgomery, to 'pick up his girlfriend, Meredith Grey, at the bar,' which she might accidentally take in a literal sense. But oh, well. He DID ask..._

"DOCTOR SHEPHERD!" Meredith Grey exclaims at Addison Montgomery when she arrives on the scene of Emerald City Bar.

Addison doesn't reply immediately though, instead, she looks behind her to see if her unfortunately-still-husband, Derek Shepherd, is right behind her and she's calling out to him and not her.

"DOCTOR SHEPHERD! YOU CAME! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Says Meredith, and Addison is still turned around and trying to see the invisible Derek.

"DOCTOR SHEPHERD I MEAN YOU WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AWAY?" Says Meredith. Addison finally takes the hint that Meredith might be talking to her (about her?) because it is also her name still and Meredith wouldn't know they'd just started breaking up (over her?) so Addison turns right around to face Meredith Grey again.

"HI!" Says Meredith.

"You really are, aren't you," Addison chuckles.

"I REALLY ARE IN A CAR!" Meredith exclaims from the really really pink Barbie car that she's currently occupying.

"DO YOU WANNA GO FOR A RIDE!?" Says Meredith, offering the 'passenger seat' to Addison with her pointing hand.

"Ah, I'm sent here to be taking you home," Addison says, getting right to the point.

"I CAN TAKE US BOTH HOME IN MY TINY CAR!" Says Meredith cheerfully.

"Meredith, I'm not sure-" Addison says, but Meredith's not really listening to her reservations.

"NOOOOOOO, I CAAAAAAAAAAN'T. WHERE'S THE FUCKING PEDAL!?" Meredith says frustratedly as she searches for it with her foot and then her hand while the driver's seat door to this barbie girl van is still swinging wide open into the air.

"Meredith, how many have you had?" Addison asks concernedly.

"THIS IS MY VERY FIRST!" Meredith exclaims.

"What!? I'm not sure that's possible," says Addison.

"WHY? HAVE YOU HAD MULTIPLE PINK CARS BEFORE BECAUSE THIS IS THE FIRST ONE I HAVE EVER HAD AND I LOVE IT DON'T YOU LOVE IT COME TAKE A RIDE WITH ME!" Says Meredith, forgetting that she can't 'find the fucking pedal,' at this very instant.

"Ah, no, I haven't, I meant how many drinks have you had so far?" Addison specifies.

"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I'M GONNA DRIVE THIS BABY ALL NIGHT LONG AND I WANT TO DRIVE IT WITH YOU DOCTOR SHEPHERD!" Says Meredith.

"Umm, wait here, I'm going to get Joe," says Addison, walking past Meredith to the entrance to the bar but without letting Meredith out of her sight.

"WAIT BUT NO I DON'T WANNA SHARE YOU. I DON'T WANNA HAVE A THREE-WAY WITH YOU ME AND JOE I JUST WANT YOU IN MY CAR AND I WANNA RIDE YOU ALL NIGHT LONG!" Says Meredith.

"Okay, I'm just going to talk to Joe now, he doesn't have to get in the car with you if you don't want him to. But I'm not sure he was going to anyway because he has a boyfriend, Walter," says Addison, realizing that it's going to be easier to just play along with Meredith's ideas here.

Addison also blushes at Meredith's comments about Meredith wanting to 'ride her all night long,' but she figures that Meredith might be thinking she's Derek still, seeing as she's calling her 'Doctor Shepherd,' so she's not going to get attached to anything the blonde girl is saying to her right now.

And besides which, she's still married. And so is Derek. And sure, she was married when she slept with Mark and he was married when he slept with Meredith and both of them had a sort-of side-relationship but whatever…

Either way she's not going to take advantage of Meredith in this state, obviously, no matter how lonely she is, and how much the sex with Derek sort-of-sucks for both of them, and how much she's always secretly found the Grey girl adorable, which she would never admit to anyone, much less her husband, because of course she is still married, (and what that says about both of them being married and living together for 11 years and suddenly having merged tastes in women, Addison has honestly no idea…).

Because unlike her husband she's classier than sleeping with anyone who's intoxicated unless she's previously been in a relationship with them.

"Joe, how many has she had?" Addison asks Joe pleadingly.

"Oh, good, you're here. Your- Dr. Shepherd said that the other Dr. Shepherd was coming to take Meredith Grey home. Thanks for doing this by the way, I know it must be terribly awkward for you but she doesn't want to go home and she keeps calling out for Doctor Shepherd. This seemed like our only solution," Joe offers.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Well, I do, but that's because I'm mad at Derek and not you or her. I just found out that my husband's had a girlfriend this whole time again. But I can't even hate him because she's gorgeous, and for what it's worth, I had a relationship with Mark Sloan for a few months in New York after he caught us the first time together, but then he cheated on me with another nurse and I got knocked up with his baby and I can't remember in which order that happened and this is WAY too much information to be sharing about my life but anyway… Thanks for calling him I guess. Which ended up being me in the end. I just want her to get home safe. Meredith is a sweet girl, I wouldn't want her to get hurt even if she's been screwing my husband," Addison says sadly.

"Well, she seems to have a penchant for the two of you," Joe says sympathetically.

"Well, for what it's worth, bth of us seem to have a penchant for her, also," Addison sighs.

"You like her, don't you?" Says Joe knowingly.

"Joe, I have a husband!" Says Addison.

"Well, he has you as his wife, but that doesn't seem to stop him," says Joe.

"I'm not like that. Or, I was, with Mark. But I won't be with her. Meredith is a good person, and Mark… Look I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and hurting Mark like I did was one of them. I don't want to do this again, and not with Meredith, and certainly not while she is drunk, and plus she keeps calling me 'Doctor Shepherd,' so I'm fairly sure she thinks I'm Derek, which is hilarious, but also rather a proof of how drunk she is seeing as we look nothing alike except that we're both tall," says Addison.

"You see, all of this is why you're the one who deserves her," Joe sighs aloud.

"I don't deserve her, she deserves better than me, I'm old and dried up and undesirable," says Addison.

"I'm not going to win this with you, am I?" Says Joe.

"Nope," says Addison.

"I'll let you go take care of Meredith then. She's had eight shots of tequila tonight and she's going to have a hell of a headache in the morning," says Joe.

"Do you have any Gatorade? Or even juice? Anything like that?" Asks Addison.

"Here, on the house," says Joe as he hands over some Gatorade and juice and soda because he's not sure which of those Meredith might prefer.

"Thanks, Joe. You're a good person, Walter is lucky to have you," says Addison.

"You're welcome. You're a good person, Addison. Anyone would be lucky to have you, even if those who have had you so far don't appreciate you," Joe finally offers.

"Thanks, Joe," says Addison as she walks away with the drinks.

"DOCTOR SHEPHERD YOU'RE BACK I WAS SO SCARED YOU WERE GOTTEN SLAYED BY A DRAGON!" Says Meredith.

"I'm back. No dragons. I have some fluids for you to drink, you can pick what you want, they're a gift for you from Joe," Addison offers.

"DID YOU SLAY THE DRAGONS ON YOUR WAY HERE!?" Says Meredith.

"Yeah, sure," says Addison with a giggle.

"I BET YOU DID. YOU'RE FIERCE DOCTOR SHEPHERD. YOU COULD SLAY ALL THE DRAGONS. YOU SAVE BABIES AND YOU SLAY DRAGONS AND YOU'RE THE BEST!" Says Meredith.

"Wait, you just said saving babies, so that means you know I'm not Derek," says Addison.

"WELL OF COURSE NOT! DEREK'S A GUY AND YOU'RE A GIRL AND YOU LOOK NOTHING ALIKE EXCEPT YOU'RE BOTH TALL!" Says Meredith.

Addison takes this in and laughs because she'd said nearly the very same thing to Joe just now.

"Wait, so does that mean the things you said about 'Doctor Shepherd,' earlier, those were all about ME!?" Says Addison, just trying to figure out the situation.

"YEAH OF COURSE. I WANT YOU IN MY CAR. AND I WANNA RIDE YOU. IN MY CAR. RIGHT NOW. BECAUSE IT'S PINK," says Meredith.

"Oh God, okay, well, I think we're going to have to revisit this conversation after you've had some fluids and sleep and after Derek and I have had a divorce, and also because you might not remember any of this in the morning," says Addison.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIINE. BUT WILL YOU GET IN THE CAR WITH ME SO WE CAN SHARE THE GATORATEEEE?!" Says Meredith.

"If I get in the car with you, will you drink your fluids, and then we can take you home safetly?" Addison asks Meredith, who's at least stopped yelling as she approaches the tiny pink toy barbie car.

"Wait who's 'we,' I thought I told you Joe wasn't invited? Or did you mean Derek? Like in a threesome. Because I don't think this pink car is big enough for a threesome, and I don't know if I wanna have a threesome, even if it might be the only way I'd get to see you all naked," says Meredith.

"Oh, no. It's just an expression, I'm the only one here, I'd just be dropping you off at home," says Addison.

"Wait, but then are you gonna leave me? I don't wanna be alone after our ride in our tiny toy car. I'll share my tiny pink car with you," offers Meredith.

"Well, I guess you're right, I probably shouldn't leave you since you're pretty drunk. I'll stay over to make sure you're okay in the morning, but only if you want me to, is that okay?" Says Addison, as she moves to sit beside Meredith in the passenger seat of the tiny car.

"Sure. Can we have sex then?" Asks Meredith.

"No, Meredith. We cannot have sex," says Addison.

"WHY!? BUT YOU'RE LIKE SMOKIN' HOT AND IN MY TINY CAR AND YOU JUST SAID YOU'RE TAKING ME HOME!" Says Meredith.

"Look, Meredith, I'm flattered, really. It means a lot to me, your compliments and that you'd want to sleep with me, because God to I feel ugly these days. But you're drunk and it might be the alcohol talking and I'm married to your boyfriend and we just cannot have sex tonight," says Addison gently.

"Can we cuddle then?" Asks Meredith.

"Maybe," says Addison.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Says Meredith.

"Maybe," says Addison with a sigh.

"I'll do whatever you say and drink my juice and go home and sleep and I won't try to sex you up more if you cuddle with me," offers Meredith.

"Okay, we can just cuddle. But all our clothes are staying on," says Addison.

"But wait, can I change into pajamas? Because I don't wanna sleep in my dress. And maybe you wanna wear yours to bed but that's a shame because it's really nice," says Meredith.

"Yes, Meredith, we can change into pajamas, separately, but we're not being naked together especially not if we're cuddling, okay?" Says Addison.

"Okay. Cuddle me?" Says Meredith adorably.

"You gotta drink your fluids first," says Addison.

"Okay, but you too," says Meredith.

"Alright," says Addison.

"Alright," says Meredith.

"Why are you calling me 'Doctor Shepherd?" Addison finally asks Meredith.

"When I say Doctor M-Montgomer-Montgom-Montg-Monty-Mon-... It's just too hard to say when I'm drunken," says Meredith.

"Oh," says Addison.

"I will call you that when I'm sober probably," says Meredith.

"Okay," says Addison.

"Okay," says Meredith.

They clink their Gatorade bottles together as a form of "cheers," in the really really pink Barbie car.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hope you enjoy this drunken Meredith plus kind-hearted bisexual Addison.

Gay panic is not a plotline here because sometimes it's nice that it's just not a big deal.

Isn't Joe the greatest wingman?

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	3. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith is still wasted, and Addison is still a good person

_Author's Note:_

Alright, so it's been ages but this one is sort of priceless, and who doesn't like drunk Meredith Grey?

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Lust, Love, Confessions, & A Really Really Pink Barbie Car**

* * *

_Meredith Grey is about to start drunk driving in a toy car, and Addison Montgomery saves her._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bed**

* * *

_Meredith is still wasted, and Addison is still a good person_

* * *

"Okay, I've had my fluids and now I wanna go for a ride," says Meredith Grey, the moment she finishes up her Gatorade.

"Oh no, no drinking and driving, remember?" says Addison Montgomery, pointedly.

"Right. Ooh! But YOU can drive," says Meredith, not bothering to wait before clamoring over Addison and moving her over to the 'driver's seat' of the really really pink Barbie car.

"Whoa- Meredith- what!?" says Addison as she's being handled this way all of a sudden.

The contact makes her hot, and Meredith can't help but grind her hips down as she keeps crawling around in such an enclosed space.

"Meredith!" Addison says. "Stop squirming!" she giggles.

"But I need you to drive!" says Meredith.

"Okay, we can go for a drive, and then we're going to drive home, okay?" says Addison.

"Okay," says Meredith, leaning her head down on top of Addison's shoulder.

Addison enjoys the warmth of Meredith's body close to hers, and she makes car noises and pretends to steer the plastic steering wheel to entertain Meredith.

"Wait, what if there's a stop sign?" says Meredith.

"Then I'll stop," says Addison.

"Okay," says Meredith. "Ooh, can we have car sex?" says Meredith, dragging her hand up onto Addison's hip.

"No car sex," says Addison.

"Right, because it could be dangerous," says Meredith.

"Right," says Addison, as she reaches down to move Meredith's hand off of her hip.

"But what if I just feel you up a little bit?" says Meredith, moving her hand back to Addison's calf.

"Meredith…" says Addison warningly, as Meredith drags her hand back up Addison's leg.

"Could you just park so we can grind and make out?" Meredith pouts.

"Meredith, nothing's gonna happen tonight," insists Addison.

"Not even a little bit a groping?" says Meredith.

"No groping," says Addison.

"How about some fondling?" says Meredith.

"No fondling either," says Addison.

"Ooh! How about some touchy-feely-" Meredith tries.

"Meredith, no sex, no touching like that," says Addison.

"But you said we could cuddle," says Meredith.

"Right. And I meant platonically," says Addison.

"Sooooooooooo no kissing then?" says Meredith.

"No kissing," says Addison.

"No biting? Or squeezing? Or rubbing? Or-" Meredith keeps on rambling.

"Meredith, not tonight," says Addison.

"OOH HOW ABOUT TOMORROW!" suggests Meredith.

"I'm not making any promises, I think it might be time we get you back," says Addison.

"Okayyyyyyyy," says Meredith, allowing Addison to pick her up and lift her out of the Barbie car.

"Do you think we could bring the pink car along in your big car?" says Meredith.

"Ah, I think it's Joe's," says Addison.

"Do you think he'd lend it to us?' says Meredith.

"Probably not," says Addison.

"Could we ask him?" says Meredith.

"Sure, why not?" says Addison, knowing she's probably not gonna win this battle.

"Joe, could we borrow the pink Barbie car? Ooh! Or rent it?" says Meredith, as Addison shakes her head 'NO!' behind her where Meredith cannot see her.

"Sorry Meredith, we're keeping it here for repairs," says Joe.

"What's wrong with it?" says Meredith.

"Well, for starters, it seems to be missing the gas pedal," Joe laughs.

"Oh, right. That's why I couldn't find it!" says Meredith.

"There you go. It'll be here if you're ever back," says Joe kindly.

"Great! Because I wanna take Doctor Montomergreeeeeee in it," says Meredith, still slurring.

"As I said, it'll be here another time," says Joe.

"Okie dokie lemon smokey, pokie, mokie-" says Meredith, as Addison whisks her away.

Addison mouths a 'thank you,' at Joe before she helps Meredith into the passenger seat of her actual car.

"Alright, so for the drive home, I need you to keep your hands to yourself, okay?" says Addison as she turns the ignition key.

"Okay," says Meredith, happy just to lie back and sleep.

By the time they get back to Addison's place, Meredith is out like a light, and Addison has to carry her over her shoulder into bed, and tuck her in under the sheets.

"Goodnight, Meredith," says Addison, texting Derek to let him know that she's safe after all.

Addison then gets ready for bed herself, brushing her teeth, taking off her makeup, and putting on her pajamas before she heads into bed.

"Addie!" says Meredith, suddenly wide awake.

"Hey, Meredith," says Addison, smiling softly.

"What the hell happened!?" says Meredith, looking around from left to right.

"I brought you home, you were really drunk," says Addison, explaining this. "Would you like some pajamas?" she offers, and Meredith nods at her.

"Here," she says, motioning for Meredith to change while she gets another pillow.

"Thanks," says Meredith sleepily as she takes her dress off and puts on sleep clothes.

"You're welcome," says Addison as she sits at the edge of the bed, not sure what to do here.

"Wait, can I ask you something?" Meredith asks tensely.

"Sure," says Addison.

"Did we- did I- we didn't do anything… Naked… Did we!?" Meredith exclaims all of a sudden.

"Whoa, you really got blackout drunk," Addison says with a shocked look.

"It happens sometimes with the tequila," says Meredith.

"Oh," says Addison. "And no, Meredith. We didn't," Addison chuckles.

"Oh," says Meredith sheepishly.

"Why?" asks Addison suspiciously, as she crawls into bed right at the edge so Meredith can crawl in on the other side if she wants to.

"Oh, nothing," says Meredith as she tucks herself back under the covers.

"Why do I feel like you're not saying something here…?" says Addison as she curls up to finally get some shut-eye.

"Umm…" Meredith hesitates, as she curls up into the blankets, and eventually snuggles up into Addison.

"What…?" says Addison, as Meredith blushes into the darkness.

Meredith waits until she thinks Addison is completely asleep before she answers her.

" _Oh, nothing. I guess I must have dreamt about that super fun McHot lesbian hookup in the really really pink Barbie car after all…" Meredith muses contentedly._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Is this what you were looking for? LOL

**bobbiejelly**


End file.
